1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a touch panel input method.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention particularly relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a touch detection device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smartphones, tablets, electronic book readers, notebook personal computers, and digital watches are widely used. Such electronic devices are small and highly portable, and include touch panels that can be handled easily by operators.
Electronic devices have been frequently used as easy communication tools also by people who cannot move part of their bodies freely because of cerebral palsy or the like; thus, the reliability of an input operation method needs to be ensured.
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a cover that can support touch input through input keys displayed on an electronic device including a touch panel.
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor has excellent electrical characteristics of an extremely low off-state current. Examples of a memory that effectively utilizes the electrical characteristics of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor include a dynamic oxide semiconductor random access memory (DOSRAM) and a non-volatile oxide semiconductor random access memory (NOSRAM). Patent Document 2 discloses an electronic device including a processing device having a NOSRAM or a DOSRAM.